Intraocular lenses are inserted into an eye as implants and replace the natural lens. Thereto, injector devices are provided, which have a piston guided in an injector tube. A receiving space for the intraocular lens is formed at the front end of the injector tube, wherein this receiving space can be formed in a separate cassette, which can be introduced into a frame of the injector tube. It can also be provided that the receiving space is formed integrally in the injector tube. Moreover, an injector tip is formed towards the front adjoining to the receiving space, which has a guide channel, in which the intraocular lens is pushed through after shifting out of the receiving space and exits at the front in a folded state and is inserted into the eye. The front side of the tip is directly introduced into the eye.
In known intraocular lenses, with conventional known injector tips and injector devices, the problem occurs that they either roll together in uncoordinated manner with regard to folding thereof such that especially with asymmetric lenses, which have an optical part with different curved surfaces, the folding is optionally effected in an undesired direction.
From United States patent application publication 2004/0267359 A1, an injector tip for an injector device is known, which has a cassette rearward adjoining to a rear inlet in integrated manner, in which the intraocular lens can be stored. The cassette includes two cover flaps, which are pivotable relatively to each other around a longitudinal axis of the injector tip. The cassette includes two groove-like receptacles, wherein each one groove-like receptacle is associated with a cover. The intraocular lens is disposed in these groove-like receptacles, wherein a tubular receptacle forms of the groove-like receptacles upon closing the covers, in which the lens is pre-folded, before it can enter the injector tip. Plate-like elements are formed to the respective groove-like receptacles, which abut on each other with the contact surfaces in the closed state of the covers.
Moreover, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,975, a cassette for an intraocular lens is known, in which a base body is formed, to which intrinsically rigid cover flaps are formed on the opposing sides, which are disposed thereon pivotable relative to the base part. The lens is disposed in bearing pedestals of these cover flaps and it is deformed in closing the cover flaps.
In the known implementations, the pre-folding of the lens before entry thereof into the injector tip is restricted due to the configuration of the cassette with regard to the procedure in folding.